The present invention is about an adjustable measuring and pointing tool to be used for measurements in building and metallic carpentry.
In carpentry works, in particular but not necessarily in the building field, exact measurements of building materials should often been done, before the installation of the same building materials. Before the realization of the present invention, the measurements for the lumber installation, for instance to build roof coverings in building field, took place directly cutting a wooden template in the yard. With such a system, a measuring tool primarily little precise and also little practical was obtained, as it was necessary to realize a new template, then thrown away when finished its use, whenever a new construction was started, or for each element having a different measure.
Object of the present invention is thus to provide for a carpentry measuring tool which solves the aforesaid problems, by a practical, precise, light and durable adjustable measuring and pointing tool.